Big Brothers, and Boyfriends
by G Reader1
Summary: My name is Alexandra Cameron. I'm the 16 year old sister of Jared Cameron. And I'm the imprint of Brady Fuller. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Guess who?!" a high pitched voice squeals into my ear as a pair of hands cover my eyes. I know it's my best friend Julie because of her multiple rings. She feels like her fingers are "naked" if she doesn't wear them. But I decide to play dumb.

"Um… is it Jessica Alba?" I ask. She giggles.

"Nope" she says, trying to disguise her voice.

"Is it… Carrie Underwood?" I ask. She uncovers my eyes, allowing me to see. Julie is standing in front of me, wearing a huge smile on her face. Which is not uncommon for her, but it still scares me a little bit.

"What's with the clown smile?" I ask. That's what her smile looks like to me right now. A clown's creepy ass smile.

"Guess who is back in town!" she says excitedly. This caught me off guard.

"I give up. Who?"

"Brady Fuller!" Brady Fuller is a sophomore like us. Though he looks like a man. He is six feet, five inches tall. And with the cropped black hair, dark brown eyes, and the Quileute tan skin, he is what girls like Vivian Locke, and Fernanda Kahn consider "hot". I think he's hot, also. But I don't go around drooling over him. He had gone out of town for a few days, and he just got back.

"Cool, listen do you want to go to the diner after school? I've got to do an extra shift. I'm trying to save up for a new laptop, since Justin ruined my last one" I tell her. Justin is my older brother. He had spilled orange soda all over my laptop. I would have murdered him if my older brother Jared hadn't stepped in between us. I honestly thought had been too busy making out with his girlfriend Kim, to notice.

"Sure. I could always go for a slice of apple pie with whipped cream" she says. Thankfully Julie is easily distracted. The warning bell for first period rings out. "Well I'll see you at lunch." Then she walks away towards AP English. I turn around and am about to head to Topics in Geometry when I bump into a wall. I stumble, but don't fall down. I look up to see that what I bumped into is not a wall at all; but Brady Fuller. I look into his deep brown eyes. And when I do, I forget what I am about to say to him. I have never noticed how his eyes are not one color but, many colors. Dark brown outlines the iris, then the actual iris is a medium brown, with gold flecks in them. I notice that he is staring at me like he's a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I can see his friend Collin Littlesea give him a slap on the back and say congratulations. That's when I break out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry about that I didn't pay attention to where I was going" I say. He opens his mouth and is about to say something, when Mrs. Hernandez comes out of her class room.

"Go to class Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea the late bell is about to ring" she says. Then she looks at me. "You too, Miss. Cameron." I nod and look at Brady one more time.

"Cameron?" he says confused. I start walking towards my math class when I heard Brady say.

"Oh shit! Jared's going to kill me!"

"Language Mr. Fuller" Mrs. H. says. And I keep on walking.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I was planning on writing this story for a long time, but never got around it until now. I imagine Alex as Lilly Singh. This takes place three years after the end of Breaking Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Would you rather have farts that are really loud but don't stink; or farts that are quiet, but stink badly?" Julie asks. Somehow our conversations always end up to the topic of would you rather. We are at lunch, and I'm eating a chicken patty with cheese. I think about that question for a minute, before coming up with my answer.

"I would have farts that are really loud, but don't stink. Because sometimes you can muffle the sound. Plus farts are always funny, so everybody would love you if your farts are loud but don't stink. I mean, it's really hard to get rid of smell" I say. She thinks this over.

"Yeah, I guess I agree with that…" she keeps on talking, but I don't hear her. Because at that moment I spot Brady across the lunch room. He's looking at me, and even when I catch him, he doesn't look away.

I don't know how long we sit there staring at each other, but the next thing I'm aware of is Julie calling my name.

"Alex… Alex! Alexandra Marie Cameron!" she yells in my ear. I snap out of it, and hear a ringing in my ears, from her yelling in them.

"God, Juliana" that's Julie's full name, Juliana. "What?"

"Would you rather live in a world were it's like mine craft, or in a world full of imaginary creatures?"

"The first one" I say, not bothering to explain choice. I'm not in the mood to play this anymore. The bell rings and we head towards sixth period gym class. We are playing basketball in gym so I get dressed in a pair of black Nike shorts, a yellow/green sports bra, and a sleeveless black shit, with a pair of blue Nike shoes. I brushed my long, straight black hair, and put it up into a high ponytail. When Julie is dressed we walk out to the gymnasium, and sit down on the bleachers.

A/N: Short chapter I just don't have the time to write that my right now.

Sincerely, Gina


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Thanks A" Julie says as I set a plate of apple pie with whipped cream in front of her. I start wiping down counters. "So, why was Brady Fuller staring at you during lunch today?" she asks between bites. This surprises me, I hadn't know she noticed. I shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe I had something on my face" I say. She looks unconvinced.

"I don't know Alex, he was looking at you like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time."

"I'll believe that the day Jared tells me what he does for a living" I say. Just then Jared, Kim, Justin and some of their friends, including Brady, walk in. They sit at a long table, and talk so quietly that I have no idea how they can even hear each other. I don't want to go over there, where Brady will stare at me, and Jared will ignore me like he has been for the past few years. Jared and I used to be best friends before he disappeared for three days. I knew my parents knew something about it, but when I asked them they just said that Jared is a big boy and that he'll come home when he wanted to. When he did come home he was noticeably different. His long black hair was cut off. He had grown a lot taller, and he was totally ripped. Which was weird, because there was no way anybody could get that much muscle in three days. The next two weeks, when I tried to talk to him he would just walk away and ignore me. Then he started hanging out with Kim Connweller, and he spent all his free time with her. I got jealous, I mean he used to spend a lot of time with me and my younger sister Leona. Now he dropped us to follow Sam Uley, and hang out with his new girlfriend. I don't know Sam Uley that well. I've passed him in the store a couple of times, I've even seen him at the bonfires. But I know that he is a bad influence on my brother. Anyways, just as I'm about to turn away from their table Mr. Sanchez, an older man who lost his wife to cancer two years ago, walks in. he's a regular here at the diner. And we have come to be friends.

"Hey Alex!" he yells from across the room. Of course this brings Brady's attention to me. And he stares at me. Shocker. I force a smile on to my face.

"Hey Mr. Sanchez. The regular?" I ask. His regular, is a piece of chocolate cake with a cup of black coffee.

"Yep!" he says and sits down at a booth. Just as I'm pouring the coffee, Daniela, a waitress here, comes out of the back room throwing her apron to the floor. The owner of this place runs after her; but she's gone. He comes back in with a pained look on his face. As he walks past me and Julie, he says to me

"You're going to have to take table four Alex, until we can get a replacement." Before I can argue he is in the back again. Damn! Jared and his friends are at table four. I sigh heavily.

"I'll be right with you guys" I say to the people at the table. I carry the cake and coffee to Mr. Sanchez, and go to the table. I take out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" I ask.

"Three Cokes', two iced teas', and one water" says Justin. I write that down and go get the drinks. When I do Julie hands me a five dollar bill and stands up.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a lot of homework to do" she says.

"Alright, I'll call you later" I say as I pick up a tray full of cups filled almost to the rim. She leaves and I go to the table, and put the drinks down. At that moment my cell phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Alex? It's me Leona. Katie bailed on me, and I need a ride home" my sister says. I sigh. I can't leave work, so I guess either Jared or Justin is going to have to pick her up.

"I'll work something out, someone will be there in fifteen minutes" I say to her. I hang up, and look at my brothers. "One of you has to pick up Leona." Just then I hear a wolf howling deep into the woods. The guys get up and start walking towards the doors, like they didn't hear me. "Jared! Justin! Didn't you hear me? One of you needs to go pick up Leona at school."

"Why can't you do it Alex?" Jared asks. Was he stupid? Or just messing with me?

"Um, look around you Jared. I'm working right now. And if I leave early again I'll get fired. Is it to much to ask to go pick up our little sister?" I say.

"I can pick her up" Kim offers.

"I don't need anything from you" I say harshly. She looks hurt by my words. Jared starts shaking, and Brady puts himself in front of me.

"Take that back" Jared says.

"I'll take it back when you sop ditching Me and Leona for your girlfriend!" I shout. "Ever since three years ago you have ignored us for your little cult. So excuse me for wanting to spend some time with you." Jared stops shaking.

"Alex" he says. I ignore him, turn around, and retrieve my purse from the back room. I then push my way past Jared and his friends, and walk out into the rain.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it.

Sincerely, Gina


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

"What's wrong?" Leona asks when she gets into my car. Leona is only thirteen years old. She has shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. She knows me well. She has always been able to tell when I am upset.

"I was at work when you called me. So I asked Jared and Justin if they could pick you up. They weren't even doing anything, just sitting at the diner for something to eat. But as soon as I asked them a wolf howled, and they got up and walked away. Like I didn't even say anything. So I had an argument with Jared and I left work early. Now I'll most likely get fired. That's what's wrong" I say a little to sharply. She take her hair out of the bun that she put it in; and takes her knee pads off. She is on the volleyball team, and stays after school everyday for practice.

"Jeez! Just because you are mad at our idiot brothers' doesn't mean you have to take it out on me" she says. I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of them acting like they are better than us. You know? I just wish they would take a break from their cult and spend some time with us." I pull out of the parking lot and start towards home. It's quiet for a while before Leona finally looks at me. She looks like she is struggling with something.

"Katie has been hanging out with Embry Call recently" she says. "They're not dating or anything, he's like twenty something and she is thirteen, so it'd weird and not to mention creepy if they were. But with the amount of time they have been spending with each other, you'd think they were. Dating, I mean. I asked her about it, but she said that he is her best friend. I thought you should know." My grip on the steering wheel tightened, and I struggle to keep calm. Why do I care if Katie Doldan is hanging out with Embry Call? I know why. It's because they can welcome someone who they don't even know. But when it comes to Jared and Justin's little sisters? No. We can't possibly hang out with them. Jesus. I fucking hate them. Ever since I was little I wanted big brothers like the ones in the movies. You know. They would protect me, beat up the boys who made me cry. We would be best friends. Boy was I ever delusional. Nothing is like the movies. You know why? Because movies come from some ones imagination. It never happens in real life. And it's kind of fucked up. The movies give the people who watch them hope that their family will be like the family in the movies they watch. Then a few days after you watch it, you punch your brother in the face because he threatened to tell your mom that you broke the very expensive urn that held the ashes of your grandfather. True story, by the way. I just need a girls night out with Julie. Maybe I can call her and suggest that we go and see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I start going after stopping a one of the few stop lights we have here in La Push. When I do I see headlights coming from my side of the car. When I look at it I see that they are heading in our direction; and they are not stopping. I have a quick flash of worry and fear. Then the car hits us. I feel pain as I sense the car turning over a bunch of times finally stopping when we reach what I am assuming is a ditch. I stay conscious for a few more seconds the everything goes black.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been having a lot of tests in school, and I've not been able to get to a computer in a while. But it is Thanksgiving break for me, and so I will try to get one more chapter for each of my stories before Monday. And I know I made Alex get into a car crash. Honestly, I don't know where that came from. At first I wasn't planning to head in that direction with my story, but I just decided to do it, and I like how it turned out. I have a plan for how I want this story to go, and Alex and Leona getting into a car crash is something that will get my story to where I want it to be. Anyways, I'll try to upload another chapter of this before the end of my break; but no promises. Happy Thanksgiving-if you celebrate it.

Sincerely, Gina


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed on Big Brothers, And Boyfriends; and to everyone who follows this story. Seeing the reviews really makes me happy, and inspires and motivates me to write another chapter. To answer peyton's question- Jared didn't know about Brady imprinting on Alex when they were at the diner. But in this chapter, I will be telling the diner scene from Brady's point of view. And Jared will find out about the imprinting sometime after Alex leaves to pick up Leona. I hope you guys enjoy!

Brady's P.O.V.

Jared is going to kill me. That's all I can think about right now. I am so fucked. I've been avoiding Jared ever since I arrived at the beach. I want to wait until he is in a good mood to tell him. Like after he and Kim have their 'special nights.' Gag. So I guess I can't phase until that happens. Again, disgusting. It's not the thought of sex that creeps me out; it's a natural part of life. But everybody gets to see it in his head, because he is always cocky after they do it. I am sitting on a log at the beach, watching the guys play football. I start to think about Alex again. Alexandra Marie; even her name is beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her. About her long black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She is tall, maybe five feet seven inches. I just hope she gives me a chance.

I don't know how long I sit there before Jake comes and sits next to me; Nessie by his side. Nessie is a vampire hybrid; and the daughter of the woman Jake was once in love with. Even though she is only three years old, she looks like she is seven or eight.

"What's up, Brady? You look like you just got punched in the face" he says to me. Should I tell him? He does know about this sort of thing. I mean, Paul imprinted on his sister Rachel. But if I do tell him, and he happens to think about it while he is in wolf form, I'm dead. What do I have to loose? Besides my life, I mean.

"You promise you wont tell anyone? Or think about?" I ask. He frowns and looks curious.

"Sure, whatever" he says. I take a deep breath.

"I imprinted" I whisper. Now he looks confused.

"Really? Congratulations man; I'm happy for you" he says. "I just don't know why you say it like it's a bad thing."

"You don't understand. I imprinted on Jared and Justin's little sister Alex" I say. His mouth drops open, then slowly it turns into a wide smile.

"Dude, you are totally screwed" he says, then he laughs.

"Yeah, no shit" I say.

"Jake! Brady! We're going to the diner. Wanna come?" Kim asks. I look up to see, Jared and Justin walking towards the small diner that is a couple of blocks away from the beach.

"Sure" Jake says. Then he gets up and grabs Nessie's hand. He looks at me.

"You coming?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say. I get up and start walking.

When we get there we sit at a table and, I go back to just staring off into space. A few minutes later I hear the most beautiful voice.

"Hey Mr. Sanchez. The regular?"

A/N: I planned for this chapter to be a lot longer, but I'm short on time. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.

Sincerely, Gina.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Brady's P.O.V.

I look up to see Alex standing ten feet away from me, wearing an apron. I don't know how I didn't notice her before. But there she was, holding a cloth and a bottle of cleaner. She is looking at an older man, and looks like she is trying to avoid eye contact with me. But I don't know why she would do that.

"Yep" the man says, sitting in a booth. The guys, Kim, and Nessie are all talking about what they want to do before Jacob and Nessie move away with the Cullen's next month. The Cullen's already moved away to who knows where- I didn't pay attention when Jake told us where- and him and Nessie stayed here. But now people are starting to notice that Nessie is growing fast, so they are going to live with the bloodsuckers. A girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes comes out from the back of the diner, throwing her apron to the ground. I can hear her muttering about how she is tired of working twelve hour shifts for practically no money; and how she needs a better paying job in order to support her one year old son. The owner of the diner, a balding pale face, runs after. I don't know why anyone is willing to work for him. He seems like an asshole. When he walks past Alex and her friend, he tells her that she has to take our table. She makes a pained face, and curses under her breath. She looks in our direction.

"I'll be right with you guys" she says. She carries a plate and a cup to the man she was talking to. Then she comes over to us, a pad of paper and a pen in hand. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Three Cokes', two iced teas', and one water" Justin says, like he enjoys having his sister wait on him. She writes down the order and walks away. I watch her from far away. I love the way her hair falls in her face when she works, and how she gets a crease in between her eyebrows when she concentrates.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Jared asks me. I look at him. His face tells me that he has not guessed that I imprinted on his little sister, yet; but he is close. I decide to play dumb, and hope that he does not notice they way my voice is hoarse.

"What way?" I ask. He is just about to say something else, when Alex comes over to our table with our drinks. I haven't been this relieved since after the Volturi confrontation; and that was three years ago. Alex sets down a cup filled with Coke in front of me. Just then I hear her phone vibrate in her pocket. She answers it, and I can hear a girls voice, probably her sister. Alex talks into the phone for a couple of minutes, then she hangs up. I take a huge sip of my drink, almost emptying it. She looks at her brothers.

"One of you guys has to go and pick up Leona" she says. That's when I hear a howl from somewhere in the woods. Shit, that's Quil. Something must have happened. I don't want to leave my imprint, but I have no choice. "Jared! Justin! Didn't you hear me? One of you needs to go pick up Leona at school." We all stop walking. I look over at the table, Kim and Nessie are still sitting at the table. Kim is sipping her soda, and Ness is sipping her water.

"Why can't you do it Alex?" Jared asks. Alex raises both of her eyebrows.

"Um, look around you Jared. I'm working right now. And if I leave early again I'll get fired. Is it to much to ask to go pick up our little sister?" she say, irritated. Kim apparently thinks that it's a good idea to intervene, because she says

"I can pick her up." I think it's a good idea, that Kim picks her up. I mean Leona will be Kim's sister-in-law in about nine months- even though neither Jared or Kim have told them. But Kim's offer only angers Alex.

"I don't need anything from you" she says angrily. Jared starts shaking, a sign that is about to phase. I doubt that, at the moment, he cares that he is supposed to get control of his anger; he wants to stop phasing when he and Kim get married.

I put myself in between the two of them; ready to protect Alex. The thing that kills me the most, is that the person I have to protect her from is her own brother. But I will do anything to keep her safe.

"Take that back" Jared says. He looks like he is ready to explode. Justin and Jake are trying to hold him back; and I can feel everybody staring at us.

"I'll take it back when you sop ditching Me and Leona for your girlfriend!" Alex shouts. "Ever since three years ago you have ignored us for your little cult. So excuse me for wanting to spend some time with you." I freeze, and Jared stops shaking. He never knew that she feels this way. When I look into his eyes I see guilt.

"Alex" he says. I can even hear the guilt in his voice. I turn around to look at Alex. She has tears forming in her eyes. She turns around and goes to the back of the diner. She comes back out with her purse and without the apron. Tears are running down her cheeks, but she doesn't make a sound as she pushes past us, and goes outside to her car.

"I really just fucked up" I hear Jared say. I fell a pull towards Alex's direction, I want to go comfort her; to make the tears stop. But I know I can't. she's as upset with me as she is with her brothers. That's when Jared happens to figure out why I was staring at her earlier, and why I had put myself in front of her to protect her. Now both him and Justin are shaking.

"You imprinted on Alex!" he shouts.

"Jared. Justin. Take it outside. Don't make a bigger scene than we already created" Jacob says using his alpha voice. Jared practically pushes me out of the diner. When we get out to the woods all four of us burst out of our skins. I turn into a horse sized ashy-brown wolf just as Jared and Justin attack me. I try to fight back, but it's two against one. Finally, after a minute, Jacob pulls them off of me. They try to go after me again, but Jake gets in their way.

'Stop!' he says in a deep, alpha voice.

'Get out of our way' Justin growls.

'No. Get back!' the two of them stand there for a second, before collapsing under the command of the alpha. 'I know you guys are pissed off at him, but it's not like he had a choice. Just like Paul didn't have a choice when he imprinted on Rachel; or like I had a choice when I imprinted on Renesmee.

'But-' Jared starts to say, but Jacob cuts him off.

'Look at it this way: at least she will always have someone to protect her. To keep her safe when you can't. It doesn't matter who she ends up with, as long as she is happy; right?'

'He's right, you know' Leah says.

'Shut up Leah' Justin says back.

'I'm just saying. I've hung out with Alex a couple of times, and she seems like the type of person to do what she wants. So, no matter how badly you pound on Brady, if Alex wants to be with him there's no stopping her. But, if you do kick his ass, and she finds out about it later, SHE'LL kick YOUR asses. Besides, they are only sixteen, the most that they could possibly do is take their shirts off while making out. And at least you'll know if they do anything other than make out, if you know what I mean.' It's quiet for a minute, then they both sigh.

'She has a point' Jared says.

'Of course I do.'

'Don't push it.'

'Sorry for attacking you man' Just says. I ignore him. That's when a howl pierces the air. And I see what Embry is seeing. An old black Toyota flipped over a couple of feet into the woods, with its' windows smashed, and one of the doors missing. I also see Alex and Leona bloody and unconscious in the car.

A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in a while, I just haven't been able to get to a computer that often. I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for not uploading. The next chapter will also be in Brady's P.O.V., then it will go back to Alex's P.O.V. I hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Brady's P.O.V.

For a few moments I'm frozen with shock. Then horror floods through me. I start running as fast as my legs can carry me to where they are. A bunch of minds join us. Collin, Quil, Paul, Seth, Will, Danny, Cole, Jack, Zach, Logan, and Caitlyn. Caitlyn took us all by surprise, she phased about a year ago (well, that's what she told us anyway). Social Services contacted Sam and Emily after Caitlyn's mom passed away. She turns out to be Sam and Embry's long lost half sister. Another offspring of Joshua Uley. She now lives with them. Sam and Emily, I mean. Anyway, it takes me forever to reach Alex and Leona- at least it feels like forever. When I get to them I see that Embry is in human form and is on the phone with who I'm assuming is the police. I phase and pull on an extra pair of shorts I have. I go to the car and rip off the door on Alex's side of the car. I try and get the seat belt off but with the car being upside down it is impossible. I see Jared on the other side trying to get Leona with similar results. Then I get an idea.

"Check and see if there is a pocket knife in the glove compartment" I say to Jared. I then check to see if Alex has a pulse. Thankfully she does, but it's faint. And she is barely breathing.

"Why a pocket knife?" he asks.

"So we can cut the belt to get them out." While he does that I reach over and check Leona's pulse. She, too, has one; it is stronger than Alex's. Jared comes up with a pocket knife. He then cuts the belt that holds Leona, then hands it to me. I can hear the sirens of the ambulance, which is a few blocks away. My hands shaking, I cut the belt that holds Alex and very gently from the car. I run up to the side of the road along with Jared who is caring Leona. When we get to the road the ambulance and cop cars are pulling up. Paramedics and police officers get out of their vehicles. The paramedics pull out two stretchers; I lay Alex on one of them, and Jared lays Leona on the other. Chief of police Charlie Swan approaches us and motions for us to follow him. He knows about us being shape shifters so we don't have to hide anything from him, well except for the fact that his daughter, son-in-law and his son-in-law's entire family, including his granddaughter, are vampires; Nessie is half-vampire, but whatever.

"What happened?" Charlie asks.

"Embry was running patrol when he stumbled across the accident. The car looks like it was hit by another car, but the other car is nowhere to be seen" Jared says. He asks us a few other questions before returning to his car. We watch as the ambulance drives away. I feel like I'm about to cry, but hold it in. I'm supposed to protect her; make sure that nothing happens to her. And now, she is on her way to the hospital, unconscious. Danny comes up to us in his wolf form.

"Go and tell Emily, Sam and the rest of the gang what happened; and to meet us at the hospital. I'm gonna run home and tell my parents" Jared says to him. When he is gone I run into the woods. I take my shorts off, tie them around my ankle with a piece of rope then I phase. I run to my house, get a shirt and a pair of shoes. Then I take my car to the hospital. When I get there I see Jean and Tim Cameron, Jared's parents; and the entire pack-minus a few member that are on patrol- and the imprints. Emily and Sam are here, also with their eleven month old daughter Meggin. Jean is crying, and Tim looks like he is about to cry. I sit down to wait with them.

_~The next day~_

The doctor comes towards us with a clip board in her hands. She has a grave expression on her face. Jean, Tim, Jared, Justin, and I stand up to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hughes, I've been the one taking care of Alexandra and Leona" she says.

"How are they?" Tim asks. Dr. Hughes sighs.

"Well, Leona is doing okay. She is in the recovery unit. She had to have 38 stitches in all, to close up the wounds on her side, and head. She broke her left arm and one of her ribs. She should be as good as new in a few months." everybody sighs with relief. But I'm still waiting to hear if my imprint is okay or not.

"What about Alex?" I ask.

"Alex has more sever injuries. From what the police could see, the other car missed her by a couple of inches. She has some damage to the brain, but not sever. She broke three of her ribs, both arms, one leg, and had to have surgery in order to stop some internal bleeding. We put her in an induced coma so she can heal faster, and so she won't feel any pain. But I have to warn you. Her head injury may cause some memory, and hearing loss" says Dr. Hughes.

"What do you mean? Memory and hearing loss?" Jean asks.

"Well, there is a fifty percent chance she has memory loss, it could be temporary and she could gain her memories back in a couple of days after waking up, or she could never regain her memories. As for her hearing there is a seventy percent chance that she could be hard of hearing. But we won't know for sure until she wakes up. If she is hard of hearing, if you would like of course, we could schedule a hearing test and prescribe her hearing aids. Again, this is if she is, there is a chance that she will not be hard of hearing." Jean starts crying hard, and sinks down into her chair. I sink down into my chair also. I can't believe that there's a chance that Alex could not remember any of us; and worse she could loose her hearing. But the doctor said that they could give her hearing aids so she can hear. But still. She shouldn't have to go through this. I feel like going after the person that hit them and ripping him to shreds.

"Leona is awake if you want to see her, but only two people at a time. As for Alexandra she won't be having any visitors for at least a week. We want to be able to get her out of the recovery unit and into the operating room as fast as possible if something goes wrong. So you'll be able to see her next Tuesday." Dr. Hughes says, then she walks away.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Also, I named Sam and Emily's daughter, Meggin after my favorite author Meg Cabot. If you guys don't know who she is, she is the author of The Princess Diaries, The Mediator Series and a lot more books. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter, I'm writing this at two in the morning. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.

Sincerely, Gina


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys I just want to say, that I edited chapter 7. So please check that out. Also, Merry Christmas, if you celebrate it. If you don't, then happy Thursday. Anyways, I'll update a chapter sometime tomorrow for Big Brothers, and Boyfriends; then I'll update The Past and the Present.

Sincerely, Gina


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

A/N: I want to thank Guest for giving me the information on whether or not people who are deaf can use hearing aids.

2 months later

Alex's P.O.V.

I slowly reach consciousness and as I do I can hear noises. But the noises are so muffled, that at first I think that they are coming from something under water. Also I realize that I can't even remember my name. I try to remember it, but I can't even remember what letter it started with. Is that bad? I don't know. But I wonder if it is something pretty, like Jessica or Bethany. Also I can't remember anything at all about my life. Even the simple things, like how old I am, or when I was born. I slowly open my eyes, which feel like they've been crusted shut. I look around me and see three people standing beside me. The room is white with a bunch of machines, which I'm hooked up to. There are flowers all over the place; and I find out that I love tiger lily's. Especially orange ones. When I look back at the people they are looking down at me. A woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes touches the side of my face and the man next to her takes my hand. the woman says something. I can see her lips moving but all I can hear is gibberish. It sounds like she is whispering.

"What?" I ask her. Again my voice sounds muffled. She speaks again but I still can't hear her. It's making me worried. "What?!" I speak very loudly. Thankfully I can hear my voice, but it still feels like it is muffled. Before the woman can speak again, another woman in blue scrubs stops her. She then pulls out a white board with a marker, and hands it to the other woman. The woman writes on it then turns it around. On it are the words- Are you okay, Alexandra? So my name is Alexandra. Not a bad name I guess. I nod. They give me the white board. I write- Who are you? A pained look crosses their faces.

-I am Jean Cameron, your mother. And this is Tim Cameron, your father.

So these people are my parents. They seem nice enough to me. The doctor says something, then leaves. Throughout the next half an hour I ask my parents questions about myself. This is what I've found out so far: I'm 16 years old, I was born on Valentine's Day in the year 1993. I have three siblings, two older brothers named Jared and Justin, and a younger sister named Leona. I've lived in a town called La Push, Washington my entire life. I'm a sophomore in high school, I have three best friends named Julie, Cam, and Tammy. I also find out that I was in a car accident, and that is why I am in a hospital. After that the doctor comes back. She talks to my parents for a minute. Then she writes on the board that she is taking me to do a hearing test.

~Two days later~

Through out the next couple of days a lot of people come and visit me. My brothers kept on writing to me that they are sorry. I kept on writing back to them that it wasn't their fault, even though I couldn't remember if that statement was true. Also, I went to a room where someone was teaching me sign language. Finally on Friday the doctor comes in with my hearing aids. She helps me put them on, then turns them on.

"So, what do you think?" I hear Dr. Hughes say. I can hear her perfectly, without her having to shout.

"I love them" I say. She smiles at me.

"You'll have to take them out while you shower, or swim of course, and if you want you can take them out before you go to sleep. Also do not put them near heated areas or moist areas. Do not use hairspray with them either. And keep them in their case when you are not using them" she tells me. I nod.

"When can I go home?" I ask. All of my injury's have healed, I'm just a little weak and sore.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" she suggests.

"Sunday? Sure" I say. But the truth is, I'm nervous. I'm going to a place that is familiar but an alien planet to be at the same time. Also my mom had said that they were going to throw a 'welcome home Alex!' party. I told her that I didn't want it but she insisted. So, you know, I have that to look forward to.

A/N: What do you guys think? Again I'm not sure if the information on the hearing aids or the hard of hearing and memory loss thing. So if you know anything at all about it, please let me know, and I'll edit this chapter. I also want to start a new story and need everyone's opinion. Should I do:

Good Luck Charlie/Twilight crossover- (Teddy, Seth)

The Mediator Series/Twilight crossover- (Paul Lahote, OC)- The OC being Suze and Jesse's daughter.

Frozen/Twilight crossover- (Elsa, OC) (Anna, Kristoff)- the OC being Jake and Nessie's son.

Twilight Fanfic- (Claire, Quil)

I really can't decide. So please review with your opinion.


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Alex's P.O.V.

When my parents pull the car up in front of the house, I take in the scene. The house is two stories high, it's white with navy blue shutters. There is no front porch, but it has steps that lead to the front door. From here I can see a vegetable garden by the side of the house. Also when I look around I see a bunch of cars in the driveway. My dad shuts the car off and turns to look at me.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I can tell he is nervous, but I'm not sure why. I take a deep breath. Am I ready to meet a house full of strangers? I know I'll get weird stares and whispers about how I lost my memory. Am I ready to face that? I'm not sure. But I have to get it over with. So I nod.

"We have a surprise for you inside!" Mom says excitedly. I furrow my eyebrows; I hate surprises.

"What?" I ask.

"A welcome home gift. You'll love it" Dad says.

"But can't you tell me now?"

"Alexandra you'll just have to wait until we get into the house" Mom says. In the couple of days that I've "known" her, I've figured out that she only calls me by my full name when she is getting impatient with me. I sigh loudly.

"I hate surprises" I say. I get out of the car and wait while my dad gets my suitcase out of the trunk. As we walk through the door a bunch of people yell

"Welcome home Alex!" I jump a foot into the air, that's how startled I am. I had not been expecting them to do this. I almost died once, where going for a second time? After that I get hugged a dozen times by people I don't know and then I am faced with three people. Two girls and one boy. One girl is tall with light caramel skin, long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The other girl is short, maybe a few inches shorter than my five feet seven inches- I remember my height from when they measured me at the hospital. She has blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. The guy has tanned skin with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and is about five feet ten inches.

"Who are you?" I ask. They exchange a look. Then the guy speaks up.

"I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam" he says in a voice that makes me question his sexuality, but I could be wrong. He points to the tall girl "That's Tammy" then he points to the short girl "and that's Julie. We're your best friends." I let that sink in. they seem okay, kind of quirky, but okay. "Well, I'm not just your friend, I'm your boyfriend, come and give me a kiss-" he moves towards me his arms outstretched. I quickly duck out of his reach. Someone laughs.

"Stop it, Cam. Your gonna scare the living daylights out of her" Tammy says. She turns to me "Cam's gay, so don't let him give you the wrong idea. If he does anything stupid just smack him up side the head."

"Hey!" Cam says and they all laugh. And the crazy thing is that I find myself laughing with them. That's when I feel someone staring at me. I look around and spot a guy standing with his friends two of which happen to be my brothers. The guy is six feet five inches tall with cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. And let me tell you, he is hot. I find that I'm attracted to guys with brown eyes.

"Who is that?" I ask my three best friends. They look in the direction I'm looking in.

"That's Brady Fuller. He, like us, will be a junior in high school in September" say Julie.

"Huh… he's kind of hot" I say. Just then Brady smiles and my brothers get an annoyed look on their faces. I wonder if they heard me, but quickly dismiss the thought. They are all the way across the room from us. I look back at Cam, Julie and Tammy, they are all staring at me with their eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Did you just say that Brady Fuller is hot?" Julie asks. She makes it sound as if I should go to jail for saying it.

"Tell me I'm wrong" I say.

"He is gorgeous" Cam says. I look at him as if to say 'are you serious?'

"Back off Romeo, I saw him first" I say. Then add "At least I think so."

"That's the Alex we know and love" Julie says. I roll my eyes.

"Alex" my mom calls. I turn around and look at her. Behind her is my dad, he's carrying something that is small and brown, but I'm not sure what it is.

"What's that?" I ask when they get closer.

"This is your surprise" Dad says. That's when I get a closer look. In his hands is a small chocolate Lab puppy with blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" I say in a voice that people usually use to talk to babies. Dad hands her to me. I pet her brown fur.

"What are you going to name her?" Leona asks appearing at my side. That's a hard question. What can I name a dog? From what I was told I've never had any pets in the past. But then I remember a name from a story one of the nurses told me and I know it is perfect.

"Her name is going to be Antigone" I say. I hear a snort behind me. I turn around to see my friends trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just Antigone is a unique name that's all" Julie says.

"It's Antigone, from the play "Antigone" by Sophocles. I think that it is a really pretty name" I say.

"Well, it's just gonna take us a while to be able to pronounce her name is all" Mom says. "How do you spell Antigone?" Again with the mispronunciation "we need to get her a tag for her collar." I look down at Antigone and see that she has a pink collar around her neck.

"A-n- t- i- g- o- n- e" I spell out for her.

Antigone.

A/N: So did you guys like it? I named Alex's new puppy Antigone after my kitten, Antigone. Anyways I've decided to start a new story, it will be a Frozen/Twilight crossover. I will be posting it sometime before the fifth of January. Also, Happy New Year! I imagine Julie as Dove Cameron, and Tammy as Zendaya Coleman.

Sincerely, Gina


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be getting Alex and Brady together in this chapter. The reason why I took so long getting them together is because I wanted to get the setting and the story in general set. BTW you pronounce Antigone (An- tig- uh- nee).

Cam, Julie, Tammy, and I talk for a few more minutes; all while cooing at Antigone. The guy, Brady, keeps on staring at me and I don't know why. To be honest it's kind of creeping me out. Antigone's small body moves around in my arms, as if she can't get confrontable. After another moment I start to feel like my legs are about to give out on me. I have to remember that I'm still weak.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Tammy asks. Her face full of concern.

"Yeah" I say "I just need to sit down." The three of them help me over to the couch, and I sit down- Antigone still in my arms. After a moment the weak feeling passes. I look up to see my friends looking at me in worry. It's nice to have friends that care, it makes this a lot easier. I just hope they don't mess with me by giving me fake information. Cough Cam.

"So… how long have we been friends?" I ask after taking a deep breath.

"Well" Julie starts "I moved here in the first grade from Chicago. We became friends after our teachers kept on putting us together for group projects and stuff."

"I moved here from Florida in the fifth grade. We became friends because of our love of basketball. Then you introduced me to Julie" Tammy says. It's quiet for a minute, Julie, Tammy, and I waiting for Cam to say something. We look over at him and see that he is texting. I roll my eyes, and slap him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wow bitch, way to make my arm numb" he says but I can tell he is joking.

"Who are you texting?" I ask.

"My boyfriend, Randy. He wanted to know if I could come over his place for dinner tonight" he says.

"Oh Cam. Everyone knows that you'll be doing more than just 'have dinner'. You are not fooling anybody" Tammy says. Cam grins.

"Shut up! We are literally just having dinner. Then maybe we will watch Star Wars or something. And BTW I'm a virgin and plan to be until prom" he says. TMI, but okay.

"How did we become friends?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Well, I moved here from Canada freshman year. On my first day of school my older brother Gordy told everyone that I am gay. So they made fun of me and started to beat me up. Then I guess you went up to Brandon and Kyle- the guys that were beating me up and you punched Brandon if the face- he got a bloody nose by the way- and you broke Kyle's arm. After that you took me to the bathroom in the nurse's office and helped me clean up my face. Then when the nurse sent me home, you walked home with me. We've been best friends ever since" he says. I raise my eyebrows. The part about me breaking some guys arm surprises me for a moment.

"I broke his arm?" I ask, eyebrows still raised.

"Yeah, some people, even you, might be surprised by this, but you can kick ass when you want to. Last year you got suspended for breaking Vivian Locke's nose, because she made fun of your uncle who has Down syndrome" says Julie.

"Hey can I sit?" a soft masculine voice asks. I look up and my heart stops. Brady is standing by the empty seat next to me. I look back at my friends. They are all getting a weird look on their face. It's a mixture of a smile, and a look that says 'Alex is gonna get some.' Which I would not have understood an hour ago, but after ten minutes with them I can tell that they are exited for me. I'm guessing I don't talk to boy- besides Cam- often. Or ever, judging on how eager they are to leave us alone.

"Sure" I say quietly. He sits and I can feel the cushions sink under his weight. We sit awkwardly for a minute, me still stoking Antigone's fur. She has fallen asleep.

"So" he says finally. "How are you feeling?" I think about that for a moment.

"I guess I'm doing okay, you know, besides the hearing and memory loss" I say. His face changes from relaxed to panicked in a second.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. I'm such an ass" he says. I chuckle. It's funny to see him that way. Hearing me laugh, he relaxes once more.

"So… are you a friend of my brothers'?" I ask.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a few years. It's been a little tough for the last two months but… you know" he says.

"Why has it been tough?"

"It doesn't matter right now. This party is for you." I nod.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Well, we've been going to the same school for forever. But we never really used to hang out much" he says.

"Oh" I say disappointed. I'd kind of been hoping that we had at least been friends or something.

"Well, I was wondering… if you would like to go to out with me on Friday?" he asks hesitantly. I hear something break and look over to see Jared with a bunch of broken glass on the table near him. He looks like he is hoping that I'll say no. but I want to go out with Brady.

"Sure" I say. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Okay" he says, and I hear someone growl.


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far, you guys keep me motivated. Please check out my new story Who I Am. It's the story of Caitlyn Reyes, Embry and Sam's half sister. I just posted it.

Alex's P.O.V.

"You're not going" Jared says to me as I pour a cup of orange juice. The party has just ended and only my parents, brothers, sister, my brother's friends and I are still at the house. Well… minus Brady. He had gone home after he had asked me out. I raise my eyebrows and snort.

"Um, Jared the last time I checked, you aren't my father. I don't have to do anything you tell me to do. I want to go out with Brady" I say.

"You can go out with anyone you want to. Anyone but Brady, my friends are off limits" he says angrily. He starts to shake, which scares me for a second.

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a seizure or something" I say. Kim, Jared's Fiancée- I had just learned about their engagement about a half an hour ago- put her hand on his arm, as if that will calm him down. He stops shaking and sighs.

"You're not going out with Brady and that's final" he says. I groan.

"Come on, Jared! No one, not even Justin, is complaining about my date with Brady! So why are you so determined to keep me away from him? What? Do you have something against him?" I question. He doesn't speak. "That's what I thought. So, please, stay out of my love life. Okay. Because the only way you'll stop me from going out with Brady is if you kill me in my sleep." I'm gasping for breath. I have been so caught up in my rant that I forgot to breathe. Jared stands there for a second, then he storms out the front door. I take a sip of my juice and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Damn!" Quil says. He is holding Emily's niece, Claire, on his lap. She's about six years old. She has thick dark brown hair that looks like its black, and big dark brown eyes. "You told him." A small smile forms on my lips.

"Alex?" Kim asks. I turn my attention towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, since my wedding is in November, I was wondering if you would go with Caitlyn, Leah, Emily, my mom, Leona, Claire and I to pick out my wedding dress?" she asks hesitantly. Huh, do I want to go dress shopping? I'm not really a fan of shopping. "And the others will be getting dresses as well. Leona, Caitlyn, and Leah will be my brides maids. Claire will be my flower girl. And… well… I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor." I don't, of course, want to be apart of the wedding party. But the hopeful look on her face just made me melt, and I couldn't say no. I take a deep breath, and force a smile.

"Sure. When are we going?" I ask. Kim seems surprised that I said yes but she keeps calm.

"Um… this Sunday. We'll be going to Seattle" she says. I nod. That's when a wave of fatigue overcomes me. I can barely keep my eyes open. I yawn.

"You're tired" Mom states. I nod. "Well, I'll see you in the morning Sweetie." I say goodnight to everyone, grab Antigone and go upstairs to the my room. It is pretty easy to find, considering it has a big wooden 'A' hanging from the door. I change into old sweat pants and a t-shirt, then I take off my hearing aids. I put Antigone in the bed that Mom had bought for her, and apparently she had put it in my room, and climb into bed; falling asleep instantly.

_~Dream~_

_I don't know where I am at first, but after a second I realize that I'm in my house. But the house is different somehow, I can't put my finger on it. I walk into the living room and look around to see what has changed. For one thing there is no flat screen TV or Play Station 3. There is a Nintendo entertainment system sitting on the old wooden coffee table. The couches, instead of being leather, are cloth. It's only then do I see the crying little girl. She is sitting on the couch, her black hair in a messy braid. She looks to be about five years old. It takes me a second to realize that the little girl is me. I, of course, don't remember why I was crying. A little boy, around the age of ten, walks in and sits next to the younger version of me. I realize that this must be a younger version of Jared._

_"What's wrong, Alex?" he asks. He's rubbing my back, and seems concerned. My eyes are bloodshot and I am gasping for breath. Memory. This is a memory. Five year old me looks up, her lip quivering._

_"Vivian Locke told the teacher that I said a bad word and I got in trouble" she says._

_"Well, did you?" Jared asks._

_"N-n-no. B-but the teacher didn't b-believe me. And now Mommy says I'm punished."_

_"Listen Alex, in school you are gonna meet all kinds of people who will want to make you feel bad, and will want to get you in trouble. But you have to learn to not pay attention to them. Because if you do, it will only get worse. Just kill them with kindness."_

_"What does that mean?" she asks. She has calmed down a little._

_"It means that people only make fun of you or tease you because they like seeing you get mad. If you show them that it doesn't bother you, then that'll take the fun out of being mean. So you see? Kill them with kindness" he says. I nodded, then he helped me clean up my face, we made chocolate milk and played Candy Land until my dad came home. Then he explained the situation to my parents, who then talked to Vivian's parents who talked to the teacher. Vivian was the one who got punished, she had to apologize to me._

_~End Dream~_

I jolt awake, and just stare at the ceiling for ten minutes. Then I look at the time. It's two-thirty in the morning. I sigh and turn my lamp on. I look over to see Antigone up playing with her squeaky toy. I go into my night stand and take out a black and white composition notebook. I then right down my dream. When I'm done, I pick up Antigone and bring her down stairs and put her down in front of her food bowl, she starts eating. I grab a glass and fill it with water. I take a sip and sigh. Sometimes this all feels like a dream to me. Like none of this is really happening. I take one more sip and pour the remaining liquid down the drain. I put the cup down. I'm about to turn around when a hand lands on my shoulder.

I jump a mile into the air and turn around. Jared stands in front of me, relief spreads through me. Then confusion; he is only wearing a pair of jean shorts, and he looks like he just got in. At three in the morning? I can see his lips moving as he speaks. Apparently he forgot that I can barely hear without my hearing aids. He looks at me like he's expecting an answer. I motion to my ears, and he finally gets it. He walks away. I sigh again and look over to see Antigone sprawled out onto of the heater vent, which is going on full blast despite it being August. I turn around and head upstairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

Alex's P.O.V.

"Alex are you sure you wanna do this" Leona asks me. It's Thursday, the day before my first date with Brady. I had dragged my sister to the mall in Port Angeles so I can get a hair cut. I want a change, and to be honest I'm getting tired of having long hair. I nod.

"I'm sure" I say. The hair dresser makes the first cut and the raven black stands fall to the floor. Ten minutes later, Leona and I are walking towards the food court. My hair now only goes to the top of my shoulder blades, and I have bangs now, that go to my eyebrows. It's different and I like it.

We decide to get Taco Bell for lunch and I get two tacos and a small drink. We find a seat and start eating. It's nice to spend time with my little sister. To go shopping and get our nails done. I got fake nails and I had them painted a light pink with a design to make them look like little pig faces. Judge me if you want, but I think they are adorable. Then my toe nails are just painted a dark pink. And I got the perfect outfit for tomorrow. It's simple but cute.

"So… how have you been?" I ask Leona. She's quiet for a second; and I know from the memories that I've been remembering, that she likes to think over her answer before she talks. She looks up at me.

"Well… I'm doing okay. I'm just happy that you're alive" she says.

"Yeah, me too." It's quiet for a second.

"I thought you were gonna die" she says quietly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when I woke in the hospital and I asked about you; they told me that you had a fifty percent chance of dying. I know they didn't tell Mom and Dad, but they told me. They didn't want to tell Mom and Dad because they were already in hysterics, but… they were gonna tell them when they calmed down but then you started to get better" She says. This takes me aback. They never said anything about me having a fifty percent chance of living. That's scary to think about.

"Well… I'm alive, I survived. That's all that matters, right?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess, but don't scare me like that again." I smile.

"I'll try" I say. When we are done we go home in the rental car that my parents got me to drive around in. Some people might think that I would be afraid of getting into a car after the accident, but I'm not really scared. It wasn't my fault. When we get home I bring my bags inside. Mom and Dad are not home. Mom is at work, she's a lawyer. And Dad is also at work, he's an engineer. I put my stuff away and take Antigone out for a walk.

~Friday six o'clock~

When six o'clock comes around I take a shower, then I get dressed in my outfit. A red and blue flannel with dark skinny jeans and brown combat boots. I blow dry my hair and brush it. I put on a gray beanie and start to put on makeup I only put on a little bit. Just as I finish brushing my teeth, Leona appears at my shoulder and motions down stairs, indicating that Brady is here. I hold up one finger telling her that I need a minute. She nods and goes down stairs. I sigh, and put my hearing aids in. I put on a bracelet, grab my purse and head down stairs. I can see Dad talking to Brady about how he expects him to treat me and stuff. I roll me eyes. When I reach the bottom of the stairs Brady looks up. When he sees me he smiles widely. I smile back. He stands up and meets me by the stairs.

"So… you ready to go?" he asks. I take a deep breath.

"Yeah" I say. We go outside to his car and he opens the door for me. "So what are doing?" I ask when he gets into the car.

"We're going to see a movie" he says pulling out of the driveway.

"Which movie?"

"Avatar"

"Avatar? What's it about?"

"I can't explain it, but I heard it's good" he says. I nod. When we get to the movie theater Brady pays for the tickets and I insist on paying for the snacks. We get two large buckets of popcorn- I only wanted to get one but he said that we would need two, two boxes of sour gummy worms and two drinks. We find two seats in the middle of the theater and wait for the movie to start. All throughout the movie he holds my hand. And my skin tingles where he touches it.

"So what did you think?" he asks me when the movie is over. We are walking around town just enjoying each others company.

"It was a really good movie" I say. And it's true, I enjoyed it. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born and raised in La Push. I'm the only child of a single father. My mom left us when I was a few months old" he says.

"I'm sorry" I say, feeling sympathetic.

"It's not your fault she left" he says.

"I'm still sorry."

"Me too; but there's nothing I can do about it. Let's see… I like to run, and I have a big group of great friends."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"I like the color orange" I say. We talk for a little while longer then he takes me to dinner at an Italian restaurant. When we get back to my house we stand outside the door and say goodbye.

"I had a really great time" I say and I'm smiling widely. He's perfect and I might be developing a crush on him.

"Me too. Do you wanna do this again sometime?" he asks. I could defiantly see myself going on another date with him.

"Sure, I'm not sure when the next time I'll be free is, because they want to see me back at the hospital to make sure I'm doing okay. But I'd really like to hang out again" I say. And in that moment when I'm staring into his dark eyes that I realize that there is so much chemistry between the two of us. I look at his lips. They are full and so kissable. I look back up into his eyes and I can tell his mind is on the same page as mine. We start to lean in closing our eyes. Oh my God. Am I really about to kiss a guy on our first date? I mean that's kind of crazy, but not unheard of. He is a guy I really like. And a hot guy at that. And I really want to kiss him. Our lips are a quarter of an inch apart, about to touch, when the door opens. To reveal Jared standing in the door way. I pull back and blush. Why did Jared have to pick this moment to interrupt? I kind of think he did it on purpose.

"Alex, are gonna come in or are you gonna stand out there all night?" he says. I glance up apologetically at Brady who is giving Jared the death stare. I turn around and start walking through the door, but then stop. I know just what to do to get back at my brother for interrupting my first kiss. I turn around and, quickly, walk over to Brady, put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his lips on to mine. I kiss him quickly then let go. With the biggest smile on my face, I run to my room before Jared can get to me. I hear the front door slam shut. When I get to my room I put my stuff down, sit on my bed and scream into my pillow.

I just had my first kiss.

I just had my first kiss! I squeal and lay down on my bed. I can't stop smiling. I bite my lip and think about his lips. He had been surprised at first, but after a second he had started to kiss me back. His lip were warm, just like his body temperature. I had asked him about it but he had said that it was genetics. I have a feeling that it runs deeper than that, but I didn't question him further. I had known that he wouldn't say anything more about it.

At that moment Leona walks in, followed by Antigone. Antigone walks to her bad and lays down. Leona sits on the edge of my bed and curls up her feet. I sit up.

"So how did it go?" she asks.

"It was amazing" I say.

"Well… give me details! Where did he take you?!"

"He took me to see that new movie, Avatar. Then we walked around for a little bit and then we went out to dinner."

"Was there anything else that happened?"

"We might have kissed" I say.

"Oh! My! Gosh! He kissed you?!"

"Well, I kissed him. But still we kissed." We squeal in harmony. After a few minutes we calm down.

"Okay. So tell me exactly how it happened. I want every detail" she says. So I tell her. About how Jared interrupted us. How I wanted to get back at him. How Brady's lips felt. I've gotta admit. Having a sister is nice. You can talk to her about anything. And she will give you constructive criticism. Finally Leona says that we have to go to bed if we want to be wide awake tomorrow. We say goodnight and she leaves. I get dressed in a pair of pajama pants with a shirt that doesn't match. I wash the make up off of my face and put my hair into a pony tail. I say goodnight to Antigone, take off my hearing aids, and climb under my covers, falling asleep quickly.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for not updating in a while, and I might not be able to update again for a while. So I just want to say that my other story, The Past and the Present will only have another two or three chapter at the most. Then I'll be starting a Quil/Claire FanFiction. That Fanfic will have all of the characters form both this story and Who I Am in it. So you'll be seeing Alex and Brady, Caitlyn, Leona, Justin, Meggin ECT. And after this story is finished I'll be starting the sequel to The Past and the Present. I've already written the first chapter for that story. And after that is done, I'll be posting a sequel to this story. It'll be following Alex and Brady's daughter, Topanga (spoiler I know) and Embry and Katie's Son, Nathan. So yeah, I've got a lot planned. Please review!


End file.
